Ivy Goes Jumping n' Shooting
'''Ivy Goes Jumping n' Shooting '''is a game developed by Ivy Fox Productions, and the second game to feature Ivy Fox as the main character. It was released in the fall of 2019, a few months after Ivy Fox: The Video Game. Like the previously mentioned game, Ivy Goes Jumping n' Shooting got very positive reviews. The game takes inspiration from the MegaMan series, Cuphead and Random-ness Wiki Game: Meap's Revenge. Plot Ivy was waltzing around in RNW land, only to see 20 of her favorite characters to be taken over by the evil Thunder Ash! Ivy goes off to defeat him and save her friends, once again. Characters * Ivy Fox: The main character of the game. After saving the land once, she's doing it again! She jumps and shoots her way thought stages to beat her new enemy, Thunder Ash. * Anthony Fox: Ivy's older brother. Here, he acts as a chemist in training and helps Ivy by explaining the weapons she gains on her quest. * Angel Fox: Ivy's younger sister. Here, she acts as Ivy's helper, giving strategies to her before each boss stage. * Thunder Ash: The reincarnation of Prizmal, an evil cishet bitch who kidnapped 20 of Ivy's favorite characters and turned them evil. He is the main antagonist, as you must defeat the other 20 bosses in order to battle him. Bosses * Manic: Ivy's boyfriend, a green hedgehog that is sarcastic and calculating. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Pinto Rappa: A young kind and sweet dog girl who Ivy has a deep bond with. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Dust: A mysterious sword wielder that trained Ivy in her first major video game appearance. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Sailor Luna: The human version of Luna, a cat that guides Sailor Moon that Ivy has a close bond with. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Aleu: A wolf-dog that leads a pack of wolves that Ivy is allies with. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Andrei: The young duke of vampires that Ivy likes to hang with. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Bell: The daughter of Dr. X and a mortal enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, she is Ivy's frienmy. She and her pet Gir appear as one of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Ansi: A cautious member of the Gyre and one of Ivy's allies. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Bright Eyes: A happy puppy dog that spreads positive vibes where she goes, who Ivy has a close bond with. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. * Pablo: A member of the DaVinci family and one of Ivy's friends. One of the 20 bosses required to defeat Thunder Ash. Rest TBA Weapons * Drumsticks: A far range weapon that has Ivy throw a pair of drumsticks at the enemy. Obtained by defeating Manic. * Pom-Poms: A close range weapon that traps enemies while Ivy smacks them with 2 green pom-poms. Can be used to propel in the air by jumping then using the item. Obtained by defeating Pinto. * The Blade of Arah: A close range weapon that has Ivy dealing lots of damage and possibly stunning the enemy. Obtained by defeating Dust. * Lunatia L: A far range weapon that has Ivy press the buttons 6, 7 and 2 before dealing a devastating attack. Obtained by defeating Sailor Luna. * Midnight Howl: An attack that has Ivy unleash a howl that stuns all enemies on screen. Obtained by defeating Aleu. * Beem: A far range weapon that can deal devastating attacks and stun enemies. Obtained by defeating Andrei. * Energy Beams: A far range weapon that attacks all the enemies on screen by using a blast of white energy. Obtained by defeating Bell. * The Zig-Zag: A sword that slashes the enemy while making a "z" shape. Obtained by defeating Ansi. * Paintbrush: A weapon that draws out a clone of Ivy that helps her fight for awhile. Obtained by defeating Bright Eyes. * Scarf: A far range weapon that can grab enemies and pummel them into the ground. Obtained by defeating Pablo. Stages TBA OST * Tutorial Stage * Manic's Stage Theme * Manic's Boss Theme * Pinto's Stage Theme * Pinto's Boss Theme * Dust's Stage Theme * Dust's Boss Theme * Sailor Luna's Stage Theme * Sailor Luna's Boss Theme * Aleu's Stage Theme * Aleu's Boss Theme * Andrei's Stage Theme * Andrei's Boss Theme * Bell's Stage Theme * Bell's Boss Theme * Ansi's Stage Theme * Ansi's Boss Theme * Bright Eyes's Stage Theme * Bright Eyes's Boss Theme * Pablo's Stage Theme * Pablo's Boss Theme * Thunder Ash's Stage Theme * Thunder Ash's Boss Theme (Stage One) * Thunder Ash's Boss Theme (Stage Two) * Thunder Ash's Boss Stage (Final Stage) Category:Games Category:Ivy Fox Productions